chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortex Production
Vortex production is the ability to produce vortexes and black holes of different sizes. Characters *Steven Canfield had this ability naturally. *Stuart Kings will display this ability in the future of World 2. *Liberty Herriford will also possess this ability naturally. *Natala Fallow will also have this ability naturally. *Robin Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Steven Canfield' Canfield was seen producing vortexes which seemed to be thrown out from his hand. He could produce them in a variety of sizes, and could eventually control them. However, when he first manifested, he was known to accidentally create vortexes when angry and arguing, and he couldn't close it in time to prevent his neighbour from being drawn in and closed. This link to anger seemed to remain, since he could produce the vortexes more easily in circumstances where he'd be angry or defensive, but he'd learned to control the vortexes more effectively. He eventually learned to close up a vortex voluntarily, and they would also eventually close after he'd left the area. He had no immunity to the ability, as seen when he committed suicide by throwing himself into a vortex. 'Stuart Kings' It is known that Kings will use the ability in order to produce a large vortex which will suck in and kill Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr. This will be the only time he displays the ability. Nathan's body will later be reclaimed by combining gravity manipulation and replication to create the exact same vortex and then draw the body out. It is unknown whether Kings will be drawn into his vortexes or immune to them, since he will always produce them at a distance from himself. 'Liberty Herriford' Liberty will be able to produce vortexes anywhere in her vicinity, simply by focusing on the desired location and willing one to exist. She won't need to make any hand gesture, but will find that it helps if she looks intensely at the area. She will also find it easier to produce a vortex when she's angry, and will at first produce vortexes accidentally when losing her temper. She will be able to produce them in a variety of sizes, but will find it easier to make smaller ones. The vortexes will be able to draw anything in, including herself, and will close only when she lets them close. [[Natala Fallow|'Natala Fallow']] Natala will be able to produce vortexes of a wide range of sizes, and will seem to throw them out of either hand. She will be able to control these vortexes, and cause them to close up almost immediately. The ability will be tied to her emotions, at least at first. 'Robin Parkman' Robin's ability will enable him to create vortexes with a gravitational pull which will draw in objects from their surroundings and destroy them. At first, he will only be able to create small vortexes with a weak pull. These will be created within the palm of his hand. As he ages, the ability will develop and enable him to also create larger, more powerful vortexes in his vicinity. He will always be immune to the vortexes' pull himself. Even if he was forced into one, he would not be harmed. The ability will also always be under his conscious control. Similar Abilities *Gravity manipulation can be used to produce vortexes *Creation can be used to produce vortexes *Astral manipulation, sky manipulation and celestial manipulation can cause natural black holes *Spatial manipulation can be used to create vortex's Category:Abilities